<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gifts for the Fairies by GhostClimber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931511">Gifts for the Fairies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber'>GhostClimber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fairies, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Varia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Varia Quality (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), fran being fran, mention of really bad things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran keeps getting "gifts for the fairies", but Belphegor has got no use for some damn rocks.<br/>That's why Fran has to prevent things from going bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor/Flan | Fran, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gifts for the Fairies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The KHR group I'm in on Facebook is the best thing ever.<br/>This one is for Riddel. Is this a happe enough ending?<br/>Thank you to everyone who will read this, kudos and comments are always welcome!<br/>XOXO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fran had been leaving “Gift for the Fairies” for a while now.<br/>In his first six months at Varia Mansion, the highest ranks of the killer élite squad had collected an insane amount of little rocks, tree leaves, dead bugs, chunks of wood and similar stuff, and every one of them had reacted differently.<br/>Lussuria had ordered online a cabinet for his room and had proudly put them in there, all shown up for everyone who had been mad enough to enter his bedroom and take a look. He used to look at them during rainy evenings, when the world outside seemed to be so awful and enemy, to take comfort in the fact that the little boy they had found in the woods cared enough to go out of his path to collect little things to give as a present.<br/>Squalo had scoffed, but he hadn't thrown away a single thing: he had put everything in a small box he had then hidden in the bottom of his drawers, but he never looked at them. He would have never confessed anyone, but he liked these little random thing the boy had gotten used to leave on his bedside table. It was something that reminded him about the fact that they were still humans, after all, and not only bloodthirsty killers.<br/>Xanxus had left them on his desk, and one day someone had put them away in the first drawer. He never knew who was it (it was Squalo, in fact, for he couldn't leave anything on the desk anymore and he needed space), but he found the solution to be alright and he kept putting them there.<br/>Levi found them and threw them in a box under his desk. Not in the garbage bin, that was on the other side. But he did have a box where he put all the things he didn't know what to do with but didn't want to throw away: in there, there also was his old expired passport, with his real name on it, a thing he didn't want to throw away because it reminded him that he hadn't always been an outcast. And that his role in the Varia had a lot to do with the revenge he yet had to take against the people who had killed his relatives and left him alone.<br/>Mammon happened to have a spare shelf, so they just stored the stuff there. Apart from a small stone that oddly looked like a frog, which they were sure had been chosen among many others as a personal gift: they kept them on their desk and used it as a paperweight. One morning they had found no gift on their bedside table, but the stone had been coloured with wild shades of purple and green. It was really beautiful, to be honest.<br/>Belphegor, on the other hand, hated that trash that appeared on his bedside table at night. He had no use in it, come on: who on earth would find a damn stone to be useful? Not even a nice one, like those you can find near the river, all round and smooth, but a mere piece of rock picked up from the ground and maybe not even brushed from the dust. Not to mention the leaves: first of all, they were degradable, and probably at some point in their life circle they had some bird pee or shit on it. It was anti-hygienic to have them where he put his tiara. His royal tiara went on his royal head, and he didn't want his royal hair to get dirty on some stupid bird poop.<br/>He had grabbed the mysterious gifts-giver by the wrist, when he had understood that the thing wouldn't have stopped and, pointing a knife at the brat's throat, he had promised death, gore and torture if he hadn't quit that crap.<br/>The result was that said brat actually quit leaving his gifts on his bedside table: Belphegor found them in other places. The carpet, the bathroom, the medicine cabinet, the desk, the closet, the... I mean, everywhere but the bedside table.</p><p>He was just complaining about the brat's bad habit, without finding support whatsoever, neither from the colleagues not from the boss, when he caught a glimpse of his own face in the mirror.<br/>Something was wrong.<br/>He got closer, still bragging, and examined his reflection. After a while, he realised and let out a sudden scream of rage: one of the tiny diamonds on his tiara was missing.<br/>-FROG! COME HERE, NOW!- he yelled, then he announced: -He stole a diamond from my crown!<br/>-Belphegor, cut the crap.- Levi said, turning a page of his magazine, -You can't blame him for everything. The only thing he steals, here, is pudding, you know?<br/>-Bel senpai, you wanted to see me?- Fran asked. He was wearing his frog-shaped hat, a striped t-shirt and looked as unfazed as usual.<br/>-WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT MY DIAMOND?!- Belphegor asked, pointing at his tiara. Fran looked curious.<br/>-I don't know, Bel senpai. How could I? Maybe you lost it during a mission.<br/>-YOU TOOK IT!<br/>-No, I didn't, fairy fake prince.- before Belphegor could say any more, Squalo stepped into the room. No one was later able to say what came first, his “VOI!” or the sound of him hitting Belphegor's cheek with a mighty slap.<br/>-Does he look like a thief?!- he yelled. To be true, he had the boy wander around his room and he was convinced that the boy respected them, in his own silly way: he hadn't touched anything, which wasn't common for a nosy twelve-year-old in a new environment, he had asked a few questions but didn't complain if Squalo wasn't willing to answer.<br/>Of course, his question whether he was going to “have a baby with Xanxus sama” was a little bit off the book, but that only labelled him as a too-curious boy, not a thief.<br/>And Squalo had trusted him to stay in his bed when he fell half asleep in front of the TV: he had left the room for an hour to have a meeting with Xanxus, and when he had returned the boy had just shifted position and changed the channel, but nothing was missing. And he had realized later on that his most precious belonging, a silver ring Xanxus had given him, was right there in full sight.<br/>-He always sneaks up in my room at night!- Belphegor screamed, and Squalo went back to the present. He raised an eyebrow: -He wanders all night. And no one ever reported a missing item.<br/>-That's because you accept this creepy thing! I told him to stop and now he's messing with me!<br/>-VOI?! Are you as stupid as you sound?!<br/>-If he was,- Levi calmly said, -He wouldn't be able to do two things at a time, like walking and talking.- Squalo had to suppress a laughing fit. He just shoved Belphegor far from Fran and said: -The brat's probably right. You might have lost your diamond while on a mission. Do you check your fucking tiara every day or what?<br/>-Well, no, but...<br/>-Problem solved. You lost the thing, deal with it. Brat, come with me,- Squalo went on, -Mammon wants you to join them on a task.<br/>-Yes, Squalo senpai.- Fran answered, a relieved look on his face. He took the man's hand, and Squalo let him do it, a strange out-of-tune heartbeat in his chest. He chased away the thought that he really wished he could have a baby with Xanxus and asked: -You didn't steal that thing, didn't you?<br/>-I didn't, Squalo senpai, I swear.<br/>-I believe you. Just let Belphegor alone, he'll calm down. Alright?<br/>-Alright!- a shy smile had appeared on Fran's face, and Squalo thought everything was over.<br/>But it wasn't.</p><p>-Squ chan...- called Lussuria. Squalo looked at his alarm clock, saw that it was six o'clock in the morning and muttered a few bad words.<br/>-What's up?- he asked, sitting up. Bad idea. His butt was still sore from the night before. However, he didn't flinch, and he immediately focused on his colleague: Lussuria had sounded worried. Alright, he always sounded a bit worried, but this time Squalo had a feeling in his guts that something was really wrong. Also, even if he was the most annoying queer on Earth, Lussuria knew well that Squalo wasn't to be waken up before his alarm clock went off, unless there were serious problems.<br/>-Fran is nowhere to be found.- Squalo massaged his eyes with his hand and asked: -Have you looked in the cellar?<br/>-Yes. It's empty.<br/>-In the room under the roof?<br/>-He's not there.<br/>-The woods?<br/>-I sent Mammon. They didn't find him.- Lussuria swallowed, then said: -Squ chan, where can he be?- he was almost in tears.<br/>-Xanxus' office?- Squalo suggested, then he corrected himself: -No, Xanxus would wake up. He can even hear him getting in to leave his...- his glance fell on the bedside table. There was nothing.<br/>-Shit.- he said.<br/>-Scum.- Xanxus' voice came from the doorstep, and the man appeared behind Lussuria.<br/>-Boss. We...<br/>-Where is the brat? Tonight he didn't come to leave his shit.<br/>-Boss, we can't find him.- Lussuria quickly said.<br/>-Shit. Wake up everyone, scum, we have to find him.- he turned around, then he stopped. After a small hesitation, he said: -Not that I care. But if Mukuro gets to know it, that Sawada idiot will brag to no end about this.- both Lussuria and Squalo raised an eyebrow, but they said nothing. They were no idiots.<br/>Ten minutes later, the élite squad was reunited in the kitchen, and Lussuria had made coffee. The only one bragging was Belphegor, who hadn't liked in the slightest being waken up because of that stupid frog. They quickly set up a search plan, and thirty minutes later Xanxus was the only one left in the mansion: he had said he wasn't bothered enough to go and look for him, but Squalo had approved his staying behind because, if the boy was to return, at least there would have been someone to greet him and to call the others back home.</p><p>Fourteen hours later, when Mukuro called to have his daily phone call with the boy, Xanxus was still alone in the mansion.<br/>He had ordered a pizza and had eaten it without even tasting it, and he was just approaching the last slice when the phone went off. He pushed the reply button without looking and said: -Trash, did you find him?<br/>-Kufufu, found who?- Mukuro asked. Xanxus stayed silent, but his technique only made Mukuro suspicious: -Xanxus. Is it what I think it is?<br/>-No.- he answered too quickly, -The boy's taking a shit. Call back later.<br/>-The boy, as you call him, and on a side note Fran isn't that difficult to pronounce so you should consider calling him by his name, is perfectly aware that I call exactly at this hour every day. So don't try to fuck with me or I'll mess with your head so badly that you will find yourself getting screwed by an elephant in front of a crowd. And I'll make you enjoy it. So you tell me what happened.- Mukuro's face appeared in a couch cushion, and Xanxus jumped in surprise. -Where is he?- the illusionist asked.<br/>-We don't know. He didn't show up this morning, I sent everyone out to find him.- Xanxus answered. He thought that maybe Mukuro could help them look for him, -I didn't know you could possess inanimate objects as well.<br/>-Not that I like it. I hate getting plumes stuck between my teeth. But don't change the subject. What happened? Why did he run away?<br/>-Belphegor accused him of stealing.<br/>-Maybe he's coming here. I'll send out my men to look for him as well.- Mukuro disappeared, and Xanxus was once again alone.</p><p>Three days had passed, and the boy was still missing.<br/>Xanxus hadn't slept a minute, nor did the others. Even Belphegor seemed to be a bit worried, by now: a simple whim wouldn't have lasted that long. He had expected the boy to go missing on purpose and appear again as if nothing happened, just to enjoy the others' relief and weird affection, but so far it seemed it wasn't like this. And he was starting to worry a lot.<br/>To be honest, the boy had some pretty features, he was weirdly pretty and comically nice, not to mention naïve. Anyone who had dirty intentions could have kidnapped him. Like they did, in fact, but they were just killers, not paedophiles. And Belphegor felt like the boy would have easily gotten on a truck for the promise of seeing puppies or having candies or whatever.<br/>A shiver ran through his spine, while he collapsed on his bed. He awkwardly wanted to cry his eyes out, but he was too tired to do that, too.<br/>Squalo and Lussuria had discussed about the same thing. The boy was twelve, he was an androgyny kind of beauty and he was innocent. Anything could have happened. Squalo had promised to slice Belphegor to pieces if something was to happen to Fran, but that gave him no relief at all.<br/>Levi had silently searched the deep web to look for clues, had puked his very soul at the horrid sight of what he had found but later had reported that there was no sight of Fran. However, just in case, he had made a list of people that needed to be cut out of this world. To celebrate Fran's coming back when it would have happened, he had said.<br/>Xanxus had agreed in no time.</p><p>The night was growing old, and Xanxus was still awake.<br/>Squalo's comforting weight was on his shoulder, as he had tried to stay up to keep him company but had failed, due to the heavy job he had done the previous days. Xanxus caressed his silken hair, ignoring the news channel which was reporting a robbery somewhere in England. He couldn't care less about the concerned expression of the correspondent, nor did he care about the fake background with Windsor Castle. Typical news from the UK.<br/>What wasn't typical was Squalo's behaviour. He had gotten drunk, and had blabbered about adopting Fran, and then he had fallen asleep.<br/>His heartbeat was firm and slow, his breath as well. Xanxus lulled himself in the sweet rhythm of the life flowing in his best man's body and fell into a tired sleep. Not even a bomb could wake him up until he was done resting.</p><p>A tiny hand sneaked upon Levi's bedside table and left something.<br/>The man didn't wake up; he was tired, he had eaten nothing in the previous days due to the sight of what he had found on the dark web, and went on sleeping, his hand clutched on a list of people who in a few days would have wished they were already dead.<br/>The same tiny hand caressed Lussuria's cheek; the man smiled slightly in his sleep, and was left with something shiny in place of his usual earring, which he had gotten a few weeks before.<br/>Something brushed against Mammon's mantle, causing a slight noise that went totally unnoticed by the illusionist, so deep into their sleep that a marching band wouldn't have caused her to wake up, not even if their head had been into a trombone.<br/>Tiny fingers softly braided a lock of Squalo's hair, and tied them up with something unusually heavy, but the man didn't flinch. He was too drunk, too sad, too worried, too tired.<br/>The same tiny fingers took the sleeve of Xanxus' uniform, a bit sweaty and unkempt because the man didn't dare to take a shower, just in case Fran had returned in that very moment. The sleeve fell back on the couch with the smallest thud, and a small shadow left the room.<br/>Eventually, a tiny figure entered into Belphegor's room. It stopped to look at the Prince, so innocent-looking in his sleep, all cuddled up to a frog-shaped plushie. Man, that boy really was obsessed with frogs, wasn't he?<br/>Something that looked like a nail clipper got close to Belphegor's tiara, and some small noises after it went back to the side of the shadow that had entered the room. After a brief hesitation, a hand was lifted and something was left on the Prince's bedside table, next to the tiara.</p><p>-The police has no clue at all about who could be the thief. Security cameras haven't shown any sign of movement in the Treasure Room, and no lock has been found broken.<br/>-Th'fuck is that?- Xanxus muttered, trying to lift his head. Bad, bad error. His neck was so crimpled he would probably break it if he insisted.<br/>-Scum, wake the fuck up.- Xanxus called. Somehow, during the night Squalo had moved, and his head was right on Xanxus' balls. And it was pointy, seemingly.<br/>-Voi?- Squalo asked, then he got up. A lock of hair left his cheek, leaving back an unusual red mark. Xanxus looked at it, asking himself how could that idiot's hair leave suck a mark, then Lussuria screeched from somewhere.<br/>-FRAAAAAN!- a door banged, then another one.<br/>-Levi! Did you...<br/>-Yes! Where is he?<br/>-The fuck is happening?- Xanxus asked, struggling to get up from the couch.<br/>-The brat must be back!- Squalo said, then he got up and he went to Fran's room.<br/>Lussuria and Levi were already there, and the boy was fast asleep in his bed. He looked smaller, all cocooned under the blanket; his Varia uniform was dirty and had been thrown on the floor, and his hat was standing on his bedside table, a bit torn.<br/>Lussuria turned around, hearing Squalo's steps, and he gulped: -Oh, you got one too!- Squalo looked down and finally noticed that someone had put a shiny blue stone on a hairpin. He lifted the poorly-done braid and saw that yes, it was really a sapphire. A beautifully shaped one, also.<br/>He looked up. Lussuria turned his head in silence and pointed at his ear; his usual earring had been decorated by a rather big yellow tourmaline.<br/>Levi got closer and held out a hand: there it was a big emerald, so shiny it hurt to look at it.<br/>-He came back.- Xanxus said from the doorstep.<br/>-Yes. And he brought gifts.- Lussuria answered with a smile.<br/>-Where is mine, then?- Xanxus asked.<br/>-Oh, crap.- Levi said, -Boss...- he pointed a trembling fingers to the sleeve of Xanxus' uniform, dangling at his side as usual. Xanxus lifted it. There was the biggest fire opal he had ever seen, embedded into a badge and circled by tiny yet beautiful rubies.<br/>-Where have I seen this thing?- Xanxus mumbled.<br/>-Voi, Xanxus!- Squalo said, astonished, -On TV! It was one of the stolen jewels!<br/>-Stolen what?<br/>-The rubbery at Windsor Castle. Someone stole half of the Jewels of the Crown!<br/>-FROGGY!- a voice called from the hallway, and Belphegor rushed in, shoving Xanxus aside. Luckily for him, the boss was too astonished to fire him a new asshole. Belphegor threw himself on Fran's bed and shook him, yelling: -You're back! You idiot! Why did you leave, you stupid frog?<br/>-VOI! Enough with this shit!- Squalo yelled, shoving Belphegor back. Fran sat up on his bet, a bit confused, wearing only a sleeveless shirt that smelled like a dumpster, and shoved a knuckle in his eyes, trying to cancel the sleepiness from it.<br/>-I hope you like my stones, this time, Bel senpai.- he said in a harsh voice.<br/>-You bet I do! But why the fuck...?!<br/>-One should always give gifts to the fairies, so they will treat them nice. You didn't like my gifts and so I have been accused of losing the diamond of your crown. So I had to find another.<br/>-Oh, Fran chan, don't you ever run away like this again, please!- Lussuria chirped, -You got us worried, honey!<br/>-I'm sorry, Ma. I just wanted to find pretty gifts for you.<br/>-Let's put it this way.- Levi said, looking at the wall, -You gave us such pretty gifts that you paid in advance for all the future years.<br/>-Really?- Fran's face enlightened.<br/>-VOI, yes, but for Christ's sake don't you ever leave again without telling us!<br/>-Bel senpai?- Fran shyly asked.<br/>-Same, Froggy, same. The Price appreciates your gift.- he gave in a huge grin, and Squalo had to be honest with himself and admit that he looked adorable, there in his stripped pyjamas, rabbit-shaped slippers, messy hair and his renewed tiara shoved in that blond nest somehow.<br/>-Oh, finally.- Fran said, leaning back on the pillow, then he slid until he was able to cover his shoulders with the blanket, -Now I would like to sleep some more. I came back only a few hours ago and I'm so tired.<br/>-The Prince'll stay with you.- Belphegor stated, jumping on the bed beside him, -It's your fault I haven't slept a full night, so you have to lend me your bed.<br/>-Let's go get breakfast, boys.- Lussuria said, happily clapping his hands, -Let's leave these two alone.- Squalo rolled his eyes at the blatant allusive expression on Lussuria's face.<br/>But, once again, he had to admit that the two youngsters were a pretty nice couple. He gestured Xanxus to go out first; Levi and Lussuria followed him, chatting of anything just for the relief of having found Fran alive and well. He looked back and heard: -Bel senpai... when I grow up, can we get married?<br/>-Ushishishishi, we'll see, Froggy, we'll see...- Squalo nearly choked, but managed not to make a noise and went out, silently closing the door.</p><p>In the meanwhile, Mammon was swimming in the waterfall of small, shiny, precious stones that had rolled out of their mantle when they tried to take it off the hook.<br/>Damn, that new illusionist was good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>